narutoxmadara, falling for you
by emijonks2000
Summary: I hadn't meant for this to happen, I truly had been about to kill the boy, but he looked so cute and innocent preparing for the blow, I couldn't help myself.
1. Chapter 1

Madara had me trapped, my hands above my head. So this is the end, huh, I always thought that Sasuke wold be the one to kill me.

Now I guess we'll never know who's stronger.

Wait how did I get into this situation anyway?

**Flash back…**

**There he is, I can't be, but it is, it's Sasuke. He's right there, alone jumping through the trees, of cause I have to follow him.**

**Can I get any louder, if I'm not quiet Sasuke will hear me stopping my pursuit.**

**But it wasn't Sasuke who detected me, it was Madara.**

**Whack.**

**Madara just shoved me to the ground while Sasuke kept on going, I wanted to shout out and stop him from leaving but that fall had taken everything out of me and I could talk or even wince as Madara grabbed my hands and pulled me up.**

**Back to time…**

So that was what happened he wanted to break out, to wriggle free but he got no such chance as he was being held firmly and he still couldn't move from that fall.

Dammit.

It was all over, any second now Madara would deliver the final blow. He shut his eyes, wincing as he did, waiting for the blow to come.

That's when it happened, but it wasn't the attack he had prepared himself for, no, in a way it was worse – much worse! For what he felt wasn't a weapon or jutsu, but Madera's lips pressing against his own. What could be worse than this, being kissed by the enemy, in a secluded area where no one could help him, and he couldn't help himself.

I hadn't meant for this to happen, I truly had been about to kill the boy, but he looked so cute and innocent preparing for the blow, I couldn't help myself.

I knew he couldn't and exploited that, but when our lips touched it felt so good, I couldn't stop there. I knew that I would regret it later but I just couldn't hold back, no matter how hard I tried, and trust me, I couldn't have tried harder.

Before I could grasp what was happening the boy was on the ground bellow me.

I tried so hard to stop myself, honest, but it was in vein, the sensation of his body coming into contact with my own was too great for me to resist.

I hope he doesn't hate me, was what I was thinking, but that didn't stop me from rubbing my hand up his shirt on his chest and lower down in some more, intimate areas.

A couple of times I heard little ground from the little blonde in my arms, though he tried to hide them.

We had gone to the point of no return. It must have been too much for the boy, as he'd fallen asleep. This was my chance to leave. I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

After all, I think that I'm in love with him, Naruto, the inspiration and hope for my enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

Where am I? Was the first thing that entered my mind when I woke up in the middle of a forest, alone.

Then I remembered, though I wished that I hadn't, for what I remembered was chasing after Sasuke only for that man, Madara Uchiha, to do _that_ to me.

Man my head hurt, that bastard had just left me here, though in a way I was glad as didn't exactly want to see him. Then I remembered why I had been in the area to begin with. Crap. I was supposed to be meeting up with another team who were in trouble. I hope I'm not too late.

When I arrived at the location of my mission, they had already got help and had got rid of the ninja.

Then I saw a familiar face in the group, Kakashi sensei. He walked up to me and asked where I'd been as I was supposed to have arrived yesterday.

Well I couldn't have told him that I'd been fucked with by Madara – the enemy – so I just told him that I'd ran into a strong enemy and then had collapsed from exhaustion. Not exactly a lie, Madara is a strong enemy and I had collapsed from exhaustion, he just thought that I had fought the enemy. Rather than being fucked by him.

I saw a group of ninja in a clearing in the trees, "great" I thought, this will be a perfect time to demonstrate my strength as well as forget Naruto. I couldn't get that boy out of my mind, how I longed to touch his body again.

What is wrong with me, having these dirty minded thoughts about Naruto of all people?

He's just so cute!

Dammit! I must be mentally ill.

No, I must concentrate on the task in front of me I jumped down from my position in the tree. All eyes were on me, I opened my mouth to say something to the group of shocked people, but then I saw a specific young blond ninja staring at me his eyes full of fear, no words came out.

The boy looked away in embarrassment; he obviously didn't want to see me.

Well, I hadn't planned on seeing him, not yet anyway, but now he was here how I longed to touch that slender, cute, innocent body of his, to feel his soft lips against mine, but I had to hold back, for Naruto's sake as well as my own.

Then I saw Netsu lunge at Naruto, at this rate the boy was going to get hit.

It was a reaction that he could not stop; all he could think about was saving and protecting the young boy that he cared so much about.

Without waiting to think about what he was doing he jumped to Naruto's side and stopped Netsu from hurting the boy. Everyone was now aware that Madara Uchiha – their enemy – had just saved their hero, Naruto, from his own Hench man. But what surprised them more was the image they saw of Naruto being gently embraced by this villain.

Why?

Why would that man do this?

In front of others as well. And why was he so happy to see the man he supposedly hated? He couldn't help but return the hug and was shocked when he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Was he in love?


	3. Chapter 3 kakashixnarutoxmadara

He was crying, the boy he loved was crying!

Was it my fault?

God, he hated to see Naruto look this weak. However, he was disgusted at himself as seeing Naruto look this weak just made his sexual urges greater. How he longed to go all the way in sex with this boy. It was almost too much.

That's when his situation hit him.

He'd just protected his enemy from Zetsu – his Henchman – and was now embracing him as he cried, however you looked at this situation it wasn't good.

Then he found out why the boy was crying, how hadn't he noticed this before, the boys eyes were going red!

This was the cause of his agony.

But why were his eyes going red in the first place.

That was when the boy whispered "this is all your fault." The boy's face scrunched up in pain and tears seaped out of his eyes. He could tell that the boy was telling the truth.

It was all his fault!

He hated himself for that!

After I told him that it was his fault Madara let go of me and left, I could have sworn I saw him cry as he left.

My legs finally gave in and I was held up by kakashi's strong arms still crying as slowly and painfully the nine tails took over a part of my body, my eyes.

As my eyes adjusted I noticed that they were better than before, that's when Kakashi noticed the change that my eyes had undergone.

"What happened?" I instantly recognised my sensei's gentle and understanding tone.

I honestly didn't really understand so told him simply what I did know. " In my time of weakness the nine tails took over a small part of me.

I saw his face, he was completely shocked, whatever he had imagined the possibilities to be this wasn't one of them.

I could see that he was obviously dying to ask about the hug, and it would only be a matter of time before his curiosity got the better of him.

Gosh, how to reply to that?

At least that was the answer to one question but there was one thing that he didn't have the guts to ask. How do you say these things? Well Naruto was a simple boy so he'd ask it simply.

"Naruto?"

"yes, Kakashi sensei?"

"What happened with Madara today?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened with Madara today." He said this with a sigh but how could it be nothing? Your enemy doesn't just save you before embracing you.

When he looked at Naruto's face again he looked so hurt that he couldn't bare it.

He leant forwards and hugged Naruto, then, surprising himself, in a lust for more he pushed his lips against the boy's.

How long did I plan on looking at the boy from a distance? Looking up at the stars this is what I found myself thinking.

Just five Minuit's longer, then I would leave, for now at least.

He looked down and was shocked as well as thoroughly displeased with what he saw. As the sight that lay before him was none other than his crush Naruto being kisses by Kakashi he couldn't control his anger and frustration, he jumped down and shoved Kakashi away before kissing Naruto himself.

He couldn't help himself, he couldn't resist.

Kakashi now on the ground where Madara had pushed him was shocked to see the innocent boy he'd been kissing a moment ago now being kissed by Madara, public enemy number one, and was even more shocked to see Naruto relax a bit and even join in a little.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Kakashi didn't normally raise his voice if he could help it but this was just too much for him to comprehend.

People started gathering around the three. All confused as to Kakashi's shouting and even more so at the image of Madara Uchiha kissing Naruto.

Kakashi didn't really know what to expect as an answer from them but he hadn't expected Madara to calmly pull Naruto, _his _Naruto, closer remove his lips and calmly state "we are lovers, why should we not kiss, we'v gone way further than this before so what is the issue."

Naruto went red but didn't deny it.

Everyone was silent in shock.

Then Madara picked up Naruto up like a princess and ran off with him.

Once they'd gone someone shouted out to Kakashi "what do we do now boss?"

Kakashi was in a state of shock and could only mumble "tell HQ about this, we need to be prepared."

Then he walked of alone to think, luckily no one disturbed him.

His precious, favourite student was that man's lover.

His dear sensei's son was now on the other side.

The boy that he'd had a crush on (though he hated to admit it) since day one had now gone that far with that man.

Now he could only imagine what type of things they were doing, he was sure that they would be in bed having sex; he wished that he couldn't see the image of Naruto being fucked with. But was that reality?


	4. Chapter 4 finalle

Madara was currently very happy with his situation; he had the boy of his dreams and had got rid of a lot of the enemy's power.

He was happy but he realised that he would have to get serious, now the boy was his captive.

Madara grabbed the boy tighter and whispered "now you are my captive, we've never had a chance as a couple. I'm not really Madara Uchiha but only you and I will know that as you aren't going anywhere."

As he said this he swore that he saw the boy smirk, does he not understand his situation?

Just as Madara was dismissing the idea the boy vanished from his arms in a puff of smoke, Madara was dumb found and honestly a bit worried about what was going to happen.

Just as Kakashi was about to tell lady Tsunade that Naruto was missing Naruto jumped down from a tree and said quite bluntly that Tobi was a fake.

**I hope that you enjoyed my short story please review and tell me how I can improve as this is my first time writing something like this.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
